


Hometown Tour

by afteriwake



Series: Strange And Beautiful [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Co-workers, Embarrassed Lindsay Monroe, F/M, Missing Scene, New York City, Post-Episode: s02e03 Zoo York, Pre-Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe, Teasing, Tours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Lindsay needs a tour of New York to familiarize herself with the city, and she's expecting Stella to give it to her...but gets Danny instead.





	Hometown Tour

**Author's Note:**

> And this is a more or less complete CSI: NY series I finally managed to get all of the parts to and put in the right order, so now I can post them! It's a Danny/Lindsay-centric series where the series title comes from the Aqualung song of the same name. This particular fic is an answer to a prompt from **csi50** 's Theme Set Two (" _From Whence We Came_ ").

Lindsay looked up. "Okay, where's Stella?"

"Stella's occupied with something else, and I have the day off, just like you," Danny said, putting his hand in his pockets, leaving his thumbs out over the top. "She told me you wanted a tour of the city, I figured I could do it just as well as she could."

Lindsay looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. "I didn't just want a tour. I wanted to start learning landmarks and locations. You know, so I'm not completely lost on every case I get sent out on?"

"And I'm here to help with that," he said. "Look, just because I didn't treat you warmly when you first got here doesn't mean I don't like you."

"Gee, and here I thought you do that to every new person here. What a way to make me feel special," she said in a deadpan voice.

Danny sighed. "You want the tour or not, Montana?"

She stood up. "Fine, fine. On with the tour." They headed away from the labs, since Lindsay had arranged to meet Stella there, and into the hustle and flow of the crowded streets. "Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever left New York?"

"A few times."

"Why'd you stay here, then?"

He thought for a moment. "I'm a Staten Island boy. I like being close to my roots. My whole family's over there." He shrugged. "Besides, where else are you going to find this much to do in one place?"

"Miami, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, San Francisco..." Lindsay said, reeling off city names.

Danny looked at her. "Why'd you choose New York?"

"Who wouldn't want to live here?"

"Then didn't you just answer the same question you asked me?" he asked with a smirk.

There was a beat. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you just shut up and show me around?" she asked, a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

He laughed. "Whatever you say, Montana."


End file.
